ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Legends of Chima (Non-lego)
Legends of Chima is base off the Lego version on Cartoon Network. It features other animal factions. A computer-animated action-adventure film in the battle between good and evil. Plot Chima is a land where anthropomorphic humanoid animales lived in peace with one another until heavily armed barbarian species caused a civil war with 37 factions formed: Lion, Eagle, Gorilla, Raven, Wolf, Crocodile, Bear, Shark, Bat, Octopus, Tiger, Lizard, Elephant, Rhinocerous, Dolphin, Sea Turtle, Panda, Python, Ant, Bee, Mantis, Scorpion, Spider, Zebra, Hippopotamous, Hyena, Owl, Peacock, Vulture, Giraffe, Ox, Rat, Leopard, Salamander, Frog, Tortoise and most importantly Dragon Characters *Laval (Mark Hildreth) - Prince of the Lion Tribe *Eris (Tara Strong) - of the Eagle Faction *Worris (Scott McNeil) - of the Wolf Faction *Cragger (Colin Murdock) - of the Crocodile Faction *Razar (Robin Atkin Downs) - of the Raven Tribe Tribes Lion *Lagravis (David Kaye) - King of the Lion tribe and Laval's Father *Leona (Jennifer Hale) - Laval's Mother and Lagravis' Wife *Longtooth (Fred Tatasciore) - Lion veteran warrior *Lennox (Phil LaMarr) - Brave Lion warrior *Leonidas (Tom Kane) - Lion foot soldier and guard *Lavertus - Lion nomad/exile *Li'ella - Female lion warrior Tiger tribe *Tormak Eagle *Equila (Andre Stojka) *Eglor (Udo Kier) *Ewar (Jim Cummings) *Ewald (Pat Fraley) *Ellinar Gorilla *Rawk (Lance Henrikson) *Cobble (John DiMaggio) *grumlo, leader *gorzan,prince leader *gardo, elder *g'loona, little girl gorilla *grizzam, gorilla warrior *gompsy, gorilla warrior Crocodile *Crominus (Clancy Brown) : King of the Crocodile Tribe and Cragger's father *Crunket (Kathleen Barr) : Cragger's mother *Crooler (Stacey Chan): Cragger's sister *Croc Lord (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Gharial (Venus Terzo) *Crug (Steven Blum) *Crawley (Dee Bradley Baker) Raven *Rawzom *Kaww *rascal *rizzo *razar *rizzom *rankett Wolf *Lord Lobo (Troy Baker) *Wolfsbane (J.B. Blanc) *Dire (Steven Blum) *Sheena (Tabitha St. Germaine) *windra(ben) *wonald *winzar *wakz *wilhurt Bear *Ursus (Ron Halder) Bat braptor, leader blista broodor Octopus *Octavius (Paul Dobson) *Squidlock (Scott McNeil) *Cuttle (Sam Vincent) Shark *Great White (J.B. Blanc) *Hammerhead (Steven Blum) *Mako (Cindy Robinson) sabre tooth tiger Sir fangar tabis strainor *stealthor Lizard tribe lizarkura lizona Elephant TBA Onkia Ootsie elemana ekara eetsie eontsy Rhinoceros *Rataxis (Michael Donovan) *Stone Horn (Troy Baker) *Welchiar (Bruce Greenwood) Dolphin TBA Sea Turtles TBA Panda *Bo (Vincent Tong) *Chi (Kim Mai Guest) *Ping (Richard Newman) *Wu (James Hong) *Ling *Shin po *Po Python prythrash Ant * Queen Ethena (Nicole Oliver) * General Mandible (Jim Cummings) * Omar (Phil LaMarr) Bee * Queen Myka (Kathleen Barr) Wasp TBA Mantis marantor Scorpion spinlyn, the queen scorms, the king scutter, scolder, and scotter Spider sparratus sparacon spindle Hippopotamous TBA Hack jaw Hyena *Commander Pericles (Michael Dobson) *Lord Humor (Paul Dobson) *Chuckles (Brian Dobson) *Heckler (Peter Dobson) Ox TBA Zebra *Nikka (Kathleen Barr) *Greeta (Lisa Ann Bailey) *Rina (Chiara Zanni) *Bekka (Cree Summer) Leopard *lundor Peacock dom de la woosh Giraffe Gackat Goonota Frog TBA Owl *Hooter (Corey Burton) *Joultoon (Richard McGonagle) *White (Blu Mankuma) *Wise One (Ron Halder) Rat TBA Vulture *Scavenger (Mark Oliver) *Buzzard Lips (Udo Kier) *vardy *voom voom *vornon Tortoise *TBA Salamander *Ickis (Ty Olson) Dragon (A legendary faction) *Draco (Mark Hamill) - main antagonist *Long (Keone Young) *Wyvern (Jennifer Hale) *Drakkon king of dragons (ben) Phoenix tribe *Fluminox - king *Flinx - child *Foltrax Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Legends of Chima